


Bittersweethearts

by SEPTIE



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Comfort/Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depression, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Internalized Homophobia, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mild Smut, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sharing a Bed, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEPTIE/pseuds/SEPTIE
Summary: I seriously cannot write summaries if you want to see the full gist of it, It's basically this: Lance comes out at a young age and gets shunned by his father, who was like super close, He hides his Gay so he and his dad will once more be okay. Keith grew up in an abusive household with Shiro, then one day, Shiro leaves. Meaning, he is left alone with his parents who aren't stable, so one day he runs away at like the age of 14 or 15, and ends up living with Coran and Allura. Okay fast forward, First day of Junior year, Lance and Keith meet and they hit it off well, over the course of time, they slowly fall and they date, but RUHROH Lance is afraid of getting found out, and Keith is starting to get comfortable in feeling loved BADA BING BADA BOOM SHIT GOES DOWN. Just read it I dunno..
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Keith & Keith's Family (Voltron), Keith & Keith's Father (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt & Keith, Shiro & Shiro's Family (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Bittersweethearts

September 9, 2014 (past)

L a n c e 

It was during dinner that Lance McClain decided to come out. He had thought about it for a while, meaning four years of dozens of Am I Gay? quizzes, stare tests in which he would stare at both guys and girls to see which one made him blush or fantasize of the most, and of course, the ever occurring late night realizations of what were hints about his being gay all throughout his whole life. For example, his weird obsession with Harry Styles from One Direction at the age of 9 all the way up to now. Or the time he had kissed his best friend Hunk on the cheek in fourth grade. Or the time- Well, all those times. So here he was after 4 years of pain, confusion, and fantasies and nightmares of coming out. And now he would finally have a chance to end those fantasies. Still, he had a bad feeling this wouldn't end well. Here goes nothing, he though.

" Guys?" he squeaked, He cleared his throat and tried again. " Guys."

" We heard you the first time, Lance." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

" Oh shut up ass-"

"LANCE! LANGUAGE!" Mama chided.

" Sorry. Anyway, I need to get something off his chest."

"Go on?"

"Well uh guys-"

"Hurry up I need to hide Marcos' phone before he wakes up." Vero complained.

" Fine okay! Can I finish at least? Anyway I uh- I'm-"

" Ugly? yeah we know." Vero said

" I'm fucking gay you asshole!"

" Language!" Mama chided again.

" You're gay?" Papa said.

" Yeah."

" And you're still sitting here instead of going TO YOUR ROOM AND NOT GETTING OUT UNTIL YOU JUST UNDERSTOOD WHAT YOU JUST SAID? GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He said in a booming voice.

He ran up to my room faster than I have ever ran, and slammed the door. He braced himself leaning back onto the door and tried to process what had happened. He let out a loose sob as he plopped onto the bed and cocooned himself in a blanket. 

********************* - TRIGGER WARNING VERY ANGST - **********************

He tried to hold back my tears and 'Man Up' but it was like holding back a waterfall with a twig. Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die! ,a voice droned in the back of his head. Useless. Faggot. Worthless. Just Die. You'll be doing everyone a huge favor. He let out a lung rattling sob as it repeated everything that he feared of. He had been scratching his arms raw without noticing . His nails were caked slightly with blood. The urges were starting to come back again. That was bad. Very bad. Before he could realize what he was doing he sat cross legged on the floor with the razor blade he had hidden deep in a slit he had made on his mattress that was deep enough to hide a small blade or a few folded up dollar bills. His arms felt like they were on fire and his mind had shut off to only the never ending chant. His vision was blurred from the tears he couldn't stop. Finally as if he had awoken from a deep trance, he saw the blade in his hand and bloody arms. A few drops of blood had dripped onto the wooden floor. The deep scarlet drops followed the trail of the wood's grooves. He dropped the blade in horror and curled up on the floor silently sobbing until eventually, he fell into a light sleep.

********* END OF TRIGGER *********

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - 

He woke up in the middle of the night from thirst. He quietly put on a hoodie and quietly opened the door. He silently made his way down the stairs, careful not to step on the steps that creaked. 

"Lupita, I can't have him in the house. I cannot have some joto child in this house. This is not how I raised him."

" Manuel, you and I both expected this. All of those times he had said he liked boys. He was 9. I was sure he was going through a phase maybe he still is... but even if he isn't we should accept it. Vero and Rachel do. So does Marco. I do too you know."

" No-" 

He ran back up to my room and locked himself in all day. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was during the evening when Mama, Vero, Rachel, and Marco had come in. Lance was taking his fifth nap when he heard the door creak open.

" Lance?" Mama had cooed, shaking him lightly.

"What." He grumbled. 

" Let's all talk."

He got up and stretched, causing his hoodie sleeves to rise slightly. Vero thought she had seen a cat like scratch on his wrist. " What is it."

" We just want to say we love you."

"Is that all?"

"And that We'll kill any guy who hurts you." Rachel said solemnly, though her face was plastered with a smirk. 

" How dead?"

"Very dead." Marco assured.

"Yeah and broke cause we'll steal his wallet." Vero chimed in.

Lance grinned. 

" KIDS! We are not hitmen! We are hitmen with a GOOD reason. And not a petty one. So Lance, don't come to us with a petty reason."

" Knowing Lance, it'll be a pretty petty reason Mama." Vero said.

" Shut your Quiznack." Lance said, throwing a pillow at Vero's face, missing.

" LANGUAGE!" They all said getting the reference except for their mom who looked at them all, puzzled. (Mr. Coran had taught all of the McClain siblings in their 8th grade year and was currently teaching Vero and Lance . Quiznack was his favorite curse cover up that everyone thought was lamely funny. )


End file.
